LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 6 - Enter The Suppression Squad
"Sonic froming an uneasy alliance with his old counter part Scourge begins looking for his friends as part of their deal" Sonic: I still can't get over the idea of Scourge saying he's a good guy. And now I have to help to. Well. he is right when he said its my best chance to find Sally. So time to get to work. "Sonic starts walking when suddenly a dark barrior appears behind him. Sonic turns look at it" Sonic: Something tells me this is one of Myotismon's traps. "Sonic turns around again and sees a vehicle appears. A door opens up and out pops look alikes Sonic's friends. The look alikes are Alicia Acron, Miles Prower, Boomer Walrus, Patch D'Coolette and Rosy Rascial" Alicia: There he is. Boomer: Mobius' hero is back. Sonic: You guys??? Miles: Long time no see, Sonic. Rosy: How was trip Sonic? Have a good time? Patch: Happy to be back home? Sonic: You guys did not have anything to do with Myotismon coming back did you? Miles: No. What gave you that idea? Boomer: We did not bring him back but we are working for him. Rosy: "Slams her hammer on Boomer's head" Boomer: OW! Sonic: Don't do this guys. Myotismon is not someone you want to work with. Patch: Why would we want to betray him? Alicia: With Myotismon, we finally will have control of Mobius. Sonic: Yeah and look how well that's going. Miles: I think its time to put Sonic in his place. Patch! Deal with him! Patch: With pleasure. "Patch steps forward as the rest of the squad leaves. Suddenly an army of undead warriors appear surrounding Sonic. While Sonic gets ready to fight music begins playing and the Suppression Squad begins to sing" Suppression Squad Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Hail to Myotismon! Sonic will never win! When you find our booby traps They will do you in! Alicia First they brought the Master back To take this town away from Sonic! Rosy We knew he'd fight to set things right So we got bad guys who attack! Patch Ghosts and skeletons galore! Brain washed fighters wanting more! Boomer They're rising up from every tomb To torment Sonic and seal his doom! "The first group skeletons attack Sonic with swords and other close range weapons but Sonic avoids with his speed then counters with his homing attack" Suppression Squad Hail to Myotismon! Put Sonic to the test! Keep him guessing all the time Never let him rest! Patch Then Monsieur Myotismon Alicia Can take the whole town over then! Miles He'll be so pleased, I do declare! Suppression Squad The whole world should beware! Wheee! "An Ogre like skeleton monster with a giant club swings his club at Sonic but Sonic jumps likes on top of the club. He kicks the skeleton in the face knocking him down causing him to lose his weapon then Sonic grabs it swings it at the skeleton destroying it" Miles With Myotismon as our the king We'll get away with everything! No more scolding for our pranks! Our king Myotismon, let's give thanks! Patch A trick a day, oh, why stop there? We'll do whatever! We won't care! Boomer And everyone will come to know We run the show! Hey, life's unfair! Suppression Squad Hail to Myotismon! This is so much fun! We make mischief day and night Our work is never done! Rosy Because Mister Myotismon Is the meanest guy around! Miles If I were on his little list I'd get out of town! "Skeleton archers fire arrows at Sonic. Sonic runs to the archers avoiding the arrows and uses his homing attack on them beating them" Patch He'll be so pleased by our success! Alicia That he'll reward us too, I bet! Suppression Squad I wonder what it's going to be! We cannot wait to see! Wheee! "Sonic unleash his Sonic Wind attack on the last group of skeleton defeating the last of Patch's group and ending the song" Patch: Attack! Attack! Huh? Where did they go? "Notices Sonic's in front of him with his arms crossed" MON DIEU! "Steps away from Sonic" You may have won ze battle but ze war is far from over! "Runs off" Sonic: If Myotismon has them, I hate to see what comes next. To be continued. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius